The Best Kind
by fakeorganisms
Summary: Brittany is excited about her date night with Santiago, but he has a little something extra planned. Part of the All Paths Lead To You. Genderswap!Santana. Warning: smut and fluff.


**AN: Here is my first one shot from Brittany's POV. It's from a prompt that I received recently where Brittany is feeling a little bashful in the bedroom when Santiago makes a request. I hope it doesn't disappoint. It's from All Paths Lead To You series.**

* * *

I'm walking home after a pretty tough day with a fluttering excitement in my tummy. Every time Santiago tells me he's planning a special night for us it makes me tingle everywhere because I know not many guys make such an effort with a girl they know loves them no matter what.

I had been at the studio working on a new routine for the upcoming show we were putting on for the parents of the kids we teach. It had to be really simple but look difficult and sometimes that's the hardest thing to do but we did some good work and I know it will pay off. It's important for us to showcase what the kids are learning and prove to their parents that it's worth their while paying for the classes.

The only thing dampening my mood is listening to Jenny giving out about Matthew again. I guess that makes me a bad friend but she is always complaining about him. I don't know why they're still together. She even caught him cheating a few months ago but instead of leaving him she stayed and forgave him. I don't know what I'd do if Santiago cheated on me. It scares me sometimes because I know so many girls who've been screwed over by their boyfriends and girlfriends but at the same time I feel like Santiago would never do that to me. He's my best friend and I trust him not to hurt me.

"He literally just told me to fuck off outta his face. What kinda guy says that, Britt? He's crazy. I can do so much better than his ugly ass," Jenny always says that she could do better. Of course she can but she won't even try, that's the problem.

"I know Jen. But he's not gonna change," I shrug. I never understood why people stay in relationships that are so hurtful but then I remember what Santiago's mom put up with and I think that sometimes people are too afraid to leave because what if they don't get anything better? People would rather have someone that hurts them than have no one at all, and that's what makes it so sad.

"I just wish he could be the cute Matthew I met on our first day in Freshman year. The guy who swept me off my feet," she smiles widely as she remembers the old times. The good times. The times that, unfortunately, no longer exist. It hurt me to think that she was clinging to a memory that might never be a reality again.

I don't know what to say to her. I want to tell her that guys are different when they're trying to get you into bed but that would just upset her and make her angry with me instead of at Matthew. It would be a little harsh too because even though it's the truth, it's not a nice thing to hear. Santiago really doesn't like Matthew and says he's a total sleaze ball, and I definitely agree.

"I just wish I had a guy like yours. You're such a lucky bitch," Jenny says after I keep my mouth shut long enough for her to notice I'm not going to say anything more. I smile at the mention of Santiago. All the girls from the studio love him because he is always so charming around them. He's so shy but he makes such an effort with my friends and it really pays off.

"I am," I sigh happily. I don't want to make Jenny jealous but I really can't help but feel good when someone notices what a great person he is. If only he noticed it more instead of thinking he's not.

"This is your stop," Jenny says as we walk up to my apartment block. She only lives around the corner so we say our goodbyes before I make my way up to my apartment. I open the door a little hesitantly because even though Santiago is expecting me home, I didn't want to ruin the surprise. It makes him sulky when he's not finished setting up and he thinks it ruins the magic. It doesn't. The magic is him making the effort in the first place but he doesn't understand that.

"Baby?" I call when I notice the candles lining the coffee table in front of the old couch we have that faces the television. The lights are off and music is playing lowly from the iPod speakers in the corner.

Santiago walks out of the kitchen in a black shirt and jeans. He looks a little nervous because no matter how many times I tell him the opposite, he's worried I'll think he's lame.

"This is so pretty," I gesture to the candles and go over to him for a hug. He wraps his strong arms around me and I melt into him. The smell of his body wash makes me grin from ear to ear. He still uses the same brand he did when we first met. I love it.

"I just got some take out for us and a few DVD's. I thought maybe you'd like a nice quiet night in like we keep saying we'll have. Just the two of us." His heart is beating fast and I feel floaty and light because he cares so much about what I think. We live together and see each other every day and he still tries so hard to impress me. Sometimes it feels like a dream because my best friend in the whole world is also my boyfriend. I know that if we hadn't of gotten together back in high school, we would still have been in each other's lives because some things are just meant to be.

"This is so perfect." I press my lips to his freshly shaven chin in thanks.

I want to change into something fancier for the night but Santiago insists I don't bother because he wants me to be comfortable for cuddles. Santiago had put our food onto dinner plates so we take them back into the teeny tiny living room and settle onto the couch to chat about our day. Santiago always takes time to listen to me speak and that means more than all the words in the world because I know he cares about me and wants to know how I'm doing. He even asks about routines and new choreography we're working on despite not knowing a lot about dancing. I like to hear about his classes and work too because when we're apart I miss him and want to know what he did for the day.

When we finish our food, Santiago brings the dishes out to the kitchen and once he comes back in we snuggle up and put the film on. It's a cartoon because they're easier to watch when we're making out in between scenes. Any time we tried to watch a serious film, we missed most of it because we get a little carried away. Kurt always says that we only watch movies so that we have an excuse for foreplay. I think he might be right because before long I can't stop my hand from wandering over Santiago's stomach, under his shirt. I can feel his muscles tensing and I know he's not paying attention to the film because his breathing is getting heavier and that means he's totally turned on. Eventually I just swing my leg over his waist and he looks startled by my sudden change in position.

"Hello," he grins with his cute dimples on show and I want to just squeeze his cheeks but at the same time I want to kiss him hard.

"Hi," I hover my lips just over his and I wait patiently for him to close the distance. When he finally mashes his lips against mine, I moan at the taste of him. He always tastes so good. He tastes of all the things that make me happy and safe. I push my tongue into his mouth to massage over his and it feels so nice. His kisses are always so soft to begin with but when he gets hornier he loses concentration a little and they get sloppier. I'm eager for sloppy kisses now because I've wanted him all day long, so I grind down into his lap and groan when I feel his erection against me. My panties are sticky already and I know I'm really wet. I grind down again and it feels even better than the first time and I can tell Santiago is a little uncomfortable in his jeans so I sit back to open them and immediately rub myself over his boxers. I feel him so much better through my sweatpants because the material is lighter than any pair of jeans I own so I'm thankful that he convinced me not to change.

The more we kiss, the more desperate I get because I want him naked and inside me. I love feeling his warm body over mine and I especially love when he's inside me because it's the closest we can physically get so I stand up and pull him with me.

"Get naked," I demand before pulling my top over my head and pushing my sweatpants down to my ankles and stepping out of them. I see that Santiago is struggling to get his belt open and I giggle because I know he's just really eager and when he gets eager or excited he loses his co-ordination. I help him open his belt and he smiles a thank you. While he's kicking his jeans off I work on his shirt because I don't want to waste any more time not being naked. Once he only has his boxers on I snap my bra strap open and drop it on the table.

"Watch the candles," Santiago distractedly warns me as he eyes my breasts hungrily. I quickly blow the candles out and we're suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Britt!" Santiago whines and I chuckle because I didn't realize we'd be in complete darkness and Santiago sounds so frustrated. I take his hand and guide us through the darkness into the bedroom without even bothering to turn the tv off.

"That's better," he smiles when I flick the switch to the light the room. I start kissing him again while lightly rubbing my nipples over his chest. His kisses are getting sloppier and he picks me up bridal style without stopping and lowers me to the bed. I move so that he can lie on top of me, which he does right away. His lips are so, so juicy and soft that I can't stop sucking and licking them.

I start trying to get him to take his boxers off and he stands off the bed to do so. He's completely hard and I feel quite smug that a little kissing and grinding works him up so quickly. I scooch over to the side of the bed and sit up. Without giving him time to catch on to what I'm about to do, I grab his ass to pull him toward me, taking the tip of his dick into my mouth. His knees buckle a little because I know he wasn't expecting it and I relax my throat muscles to take him all the way to the base.

"_Britt'ny,"_ he moans and it spurs me on. He's so big that sometimes it's hard not to gag when he hits the back of my throat but I try really hard not to. Deep throating him gives me a sense of achievement because I know most girls wouldn't be able to. His hands tangle in my hair as I lick and suck him eagerly.

When I pull back and start stroking him with my hand he lets out a breath and grins.

"You are so sexy," he says before kissing me. He takes my panties off but doesn't touch me like he usually does and I'm getting restless because I need some sort of friction against me. I want him run his fingers through me but he's resisting. He's still standing up and I think that maybe he wants to lie on top of me so I start to pull him down as I lower my back to the bed. He resists that too and I groan. He breaks our kiss and searches my eyes questioningly. I'm frustrated because I don't understand what's going on. All I can think about is how I want him on me and inside me, stretching me and filling me like I'm craving so badly.

"I want to try something," he states a little hesitantly.

"Ok…?" I'm impatient to get things moving because I'm soaking wet and I feel desparate for him.

"I wanted this for a long time now and I think it's something you might like too," he walks around to the other side of the bed and lies down.

"Can you kneel beside me?" he asks politely. We're both naked and about to have sex and he still manages to be polite. I can't help but melt a little.

I kneel on the bed, expecting him to ask me to ride him but once I realize that we have definitely done that plenty of times I get more curious than frustrated.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask. I can't help but notice when his dick throbs and I get excited because he must have something really good planned.

"I want you to… uhm… I'd really like for you to sit on my face," he says timidly.

I am totally surprised and a little shocked because I feel embarrassed at the thoughts of that. I like to try lots of different things in bed because it's fun and always leads to orgasms but for some reason I feel weird about this. I can see Santiago panicking at my silence so I finally say something, "Are you sure you wanna do that?" It's not really what I was expecting to say because I know he'd never ask me if he wasn't sure. Santiago rarely takes the lead in bed so this is a big deal for him and I feel bad immediately when his face falls.

"Of course I'm sure." He says it like it should be obvious and I start worrying that I'm ruining the mood. I think I'm a little put off by the idea that he would be completely surrounded by me and that maybe he won't like it.

"Britt, I want nothing more than to have you like that. I promise it'll feel good," he says like he just read my mind. Sometimes I think he can read my mind and then I get scared because I worry he'll hear the things I think about him when he's acting all serious and talking about politics and the news. It makes me want to do naughty and inappropriate things to him. Although, I'm not sure that he would consider that a bad thing.

I eventually decide to trust him and I nod slowly. The smile that breaks out on his face makes it worth it and he holds his hand out for me to take and helps me place my legs on both sides of his face.

"Let me know if it's too much," I tell him. I definitely don't want to smother him or something. That would be totally awkward to explain to people.

"There's no such thing as too much of you," he says and his voice is a little muffled. He kisses my thigh and I realize just how wet and horny I am. I have my hands on the headboard in front of me and when Santiago licks over my folds I fall forward at the feeling. It's incredible. He starts slowly and I can't help the moans that tumble from my lips. I am throbbing all over and I try really hard to stop myself grinding onto his face. His hands are insistently pushing at my ass so I eventually follow his prompts and lower myself onto his face further.

"_Ugghh_," my eyes close as he roughly pushes his tongue right into me and moves it in a circular motion. He alternates between licking my clit and plunging his tongue inside me and before long I find myself riding his face. I've never felt so good. I feel like he's everywhere and it makes me even wetter when I hear him moan in pleasure. I look between my legs and see his eyes closed with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I lean back a little to jerk him off but he pats my hand away and shakes his head. There's precum leaking from his cock and his enjoyment only increases mine. He starts tonguing my hole fervently and his nose is nudging my clit. I grind onto him a few more times before I feel my orgasm approach rapidly. My ears ring and my thoughts go blank as my pleasure peaks in a mind numbing and body rocking orgasm.

"_Oh my…..San," _I scream before my body stills completely. When I come down from my high, I roll off of him and lie limply on the bed. Santiago wipes his face on the pillow and moves to cuddle me.

"You're amazing," he kisses my neck and I feel his cock hit against my leg. I'm a little spent but I want to make him feel good too.

"No, _that_ was amazing. I feel all tingly," I say with a dazed smile. Santiago's kisses become more heated and I know he's going to leave a few hickeys on my neck. His hand palms my breast and even though I'm still recovering from my orgasm, I can feel myself getting turned on again. I want to do something amazing for him but I selfishly need him inside me at the same time.

I get him to lie on top of me and his kisses move from my neck to my lips. He hasn't made any moves yet and I know he's waiting for my go ahead. I get very sensitive after an orgasm and he is willing to wait for me to be ready again. That alone gets me more than ready.

I widen my legs and reach between us to guide him to my entrance. When he pushes into me, I break our kiss to groan loudly. He stretches me so deliciously and I must've felt really empty because this feels so, so good. He pulls back out and pushes in again all the while looking at me with pure love and devotion. It's so overwhelming that it almost makes me want to cry. I watch intently as his face contorts in pleasure and his thrusts get rougher and faster. His cock is hitting me in all the right places and he's so deep inside of me that I can feel another orgasm just around the corner. I palm his ass and guide him so that when he pushes inside he lingers a little longer and I rotate my hips to feel him properly.

"_Britt," _he breathes onto my lips. We're not kissing because neither of us can concentrate enough but our lips are touching softly. He's sweating like crazy but he speeds up and I squeak when he hits my g spot; once, twice, three times.

He shivers and moans and I feel a warmth blossoming inside me. Feeling him come pushes me over the edge and my orgasm hits me like a steam train causing my whole body to convulse. My legs are shaking uncontrollably. It's only when Santiago finally kisses me, my body relaxes. I am completely exhausted.

Santiago pecks my lips a few more times before he pulls out and I instantly dislike the feeling of not being filled with him. When he tries to move off of me, I stop him.

"Stay," I mumble sleepily. He nods and settles himself onto me, acting as my comforter.

"I love you so much it scares me," he whispers into my ear as I'm drifting off.

"I love you too." I barely manage to say. I want to tell him not to be scared because we'll be together forever but sleep overtakes me and I fall into a deep slumber.

The kind of sleep I only get whenever I'm surrounded by Santiago.

The best kind.


End file.
